User blog:Efflictim/14/Dec/17 New Raid - Overlord Buffs - Winter Event
The original patch notes can be found: Here Guild Tournament Starting Guild Tournament Guild Tournament registrations are held from 6:00 KST Monday through 24:00 KST Thursday. You apply through the Guild Honor Canyon. Once you click on the Guild Tournament Icon, you will be taken to a Team Management / Team Waiting room screen. You will proceed to assemble your desired team like most other modes - 4 Team Allies + 2 Helper Allies. *This party will be saved for future Tournaments, but, as always, you are free to change it from week to week. *The registered party can be changed until 24:00 KST Thursday You can also check and see what your teammates have registered, and some other functions, with the Guild Waiting Room. Guild Representative Tournament Starting at 15:30 KST on Fridays, there will be an "In House" Guild Tournament to determine the four(4) Guild Representatives for the Server-Wide Tournament. The Tournament participants will be divided into left or right sides of the Tournament Bracket and there will be a fight held every 15 minutes, alternating sides. *The first team to achieve 2 wins (out of 3) wins the match and advances. *The final 4 are announced at 18:15 KST on Friday *After the finalist are announced rewards are paid to participating guild members and the 4 Guild Representatives receive an additional reward. Guild Tournament Preliminaries The Four Representatives from each Guild will be gathered at 14:00 KST on Saturday to qualify for the finals. These Qualifying fights are held in the same way the "In-House" tournaments were, but are completed when there are 64 "Finalist". *No Rewards given for this (Or at least none mentioned) Guild Tournament Finals The Final Tournament will be held on Sunday from 15:30 to 18:00 KST, starting with 64 players, broken down into 16 sub-groups consisting of 4 players in each sub-group. *Finalist matches can be watched afterwards, for up to a week, by clicking on the 'Video Camera" icon by each match. *Finalists receive additional rewards based on ranking, and also achieve extra rewards for their guild members. Rewards Overlord Buffs As always, only the changed part of the skills are discussed below. If it isn't noted below then assume the rest of the skill is the same as it was before. Overlord Kai } by 140%, damage by 520%, and increases by 2% per stack of "Inner Light". |Increases Kai's Melee damage by , damage by , and increases by per stack of "Inner Light". |- |Asthetic |Increases self by 195%... |Increases self by ... |- |Master of Light |Every 4th Critical Hit increases Melee damage by 98% for self, stacking up to 8 times. |Every 4th Critical Hit increases Melee damage by and , can maintain overlays. |- |23 Star Cut |Increases Boss damage by 420% for self... |Increases Boss damage by for self... |- |Path of the Gem | | |- |} Overlord Sei } by 310%. Enemies affected by "Polarity Conversion" receive 104% more damage. |Increases self . Enemies affected by "Polarity Conversion" receive more damage. |- |} Overlord Ranran }INT by 173% and damage by 110% for self. |Increases INT by 173% and damage by for self. |- |Indistinguishable Flame |Increases entire enemy party's received damage by 54%. |Increases entire enemy party's received damage by . |- |Power of Haitai |Each time "Become: Mixed Body" is used, increases self Skill damage by 180%, stacking up to 10 times. |Each time "Become: Mixed Body" is used, increases self Skill damage by , stacking up to 10 times. |- |} Overlord Shizu }Boss damage will increase by 270% - stacks 10 times. |When using Superheated Flame Radiation, your Boss damage will icnrease by - overlayss 10 times. |- |Go Tanko! |Superheated Flame Radiation increases self ranged damage by 212% while channeled. |Superheated Flame Radiation increases self ranged damage by while channeled - . |- |} Chapter 5-4 Raid: Killix Upon completion of the last dungeon of Titania you will unlock the Most Dreaded Erebos ever, made by the Senate - Killix. *With this update you will also be able to purchase, for rubies, the Killix Raid Gear from the Shop. *The old raid gear in the Ruby Shop will be discontinued after maintenance. Guild Content Guild Plunder Guild Plunder (Guild Loot) was previously over-tuned in the HP department from last week because the top 5 guilds all used ULT Overlords and it inflated damage done to Ba'al during Guild Conquest. Because of this crazy inflation in the damage numbers, it directly affected the Health Points of Guild Plunder for the following week. Next week, not this week, the formula for calculating Guild Plunder Base HP will be reconfigured to make it "easier" to take down Bases in the future. Guild Cards *Buffed Guild Cards: **Guild Plunder/(Maybe Conquest) buffed from 15% to 30% **Guild Adventure buffed from 10% to 20% Events Hayden's Wings Celebration Week 3 Winter Roulette Other Events *Burning Capsules can be purchased one(1) additional time *Gear Stat Lock Scrolls are on discount. **20% off for 1 **30% off for 10 Quality of Life *Added Real-Time Check Function **Less downtime for Temporary Checks to fix minor issues *Ally Enhancement Gold Discount now applies to Transcended(?) *Floor 1 of Nightmare will be less difficult *Fixed Shizu's Superheated Flame Radiation skill - was consuming twice the resource. Category:Blog posts